In InfiniBand® architecture networks virtually all failover and database replication is left beyond the scope of the InfiniBand® architecture specification. Currently, the only mechanism specified is the master subnet manager handover/failover. Therefore, the prior art is devoid of mechanisms and algorithms to allow the graceful failover amongst nodes in an InfiniBand® network. The prior art is also devoid of a practical and efficient means of database replication to allow a graceful failover to occur.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.